sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Vul vs The World
Welcome one and all to "Vul vs The World" where you sign up your characters to fight against The Best Character Vul! Beware however, Vul is a formidable foe, anything you throw at him he'll throw right back! He has infinite stamina and can float, teleport, and warp reality to his liking!... That's pretty much it... add your character! Rules # No godmodding, metagaming, etc... # Don't pull stuff out of your ass. # No disabling powers, it isn't a challenge that way! # Ask first if you want to fight Vul. # HAVE FUN, OR ELSE. Precipitants # Universal Mantra Axel (Brudikai222) # Moros (Saren the Dark Lynx) # Joshua (Joshua the Hedgehog) # Shad (W0rkinprogress) # Josh Aelianos (Josh the Hedgehog) # Trinitro Stropher (James) # Vortex "Puncher" Hedgehog (PuncherHedgehog) Fight One! Vul vs Universal Mantra Axel! Axel awakes in a void of stars with a white runic platforms that goes on for miles! A few meters away Vul looks down at Axel, but with a goofy grin on his face and in a strange pose, looks like he wants to fight! Axel got up waving to Vul. "Yo!" He studied Vul for a second and smirked shaking his head. "Alright I forgot your name but I swear I saw you before. Anywho, you're about to fight the god of all mantra!" Axel's black fur turned purple a galaxy in the shape of a diamond appeared on his chest. "Not too late to turn back, hehe." Vul rubs his hands together "Hehehehe! I didn't summon you here to quit without fighting! Call me Vul, God of Gods, Lord of Reality, The One Beyond Life, VARIOUS OTHER TITLES!" "Well then I'm Axel god of mantra the energy within all living things, Galaxy creator of the New Generation universe!" He slapped his hands together then slowly pulled them apart a galaxy could be seen forming. Vul did the same, as if to show off that he can do it too, or perhaps to mock Axel... Axel spread his hand over his head as the galaxy grew bigger. Vul instead condensed his galaxy, brighting and stronger Axel threw his galaxy with one hand. "Dodge this!!" Vul put his condensed galaxy forward and all the little stars and black holes in that tiny thing exploded outward at Axel and his galaxy! Axel's galaxy exploded as well. As the stardust and small pieces of broken planets swirled Axel shot through it aiming a punch to Vul's jaw. Vul's head span around comically as he was punched, but as he was stumbling back he quickly shot out an uppercut at Axel. The uppercut sent Axel back flipping then stopped himself. "Hehehe nice one! Now this starting to get fun!" Vul put his hands outward and two small stars appear on his palms, they quite suddenly rush at Axel, leaving trails of energy! Axel started glowing blue as he charged at Vul. The star bullets would explode on impact if he didn't dodge it. Axel's blue aura grew bigger and it seemed to Vul that it was an aura shield. Fight Two! Vul vs Moros! Moros sees a portal into Vul's realm of stars, with a Las Vegas sign that says "FIGHT ME" Moros yawns, walking into the portal out of bordedom "Hello!" "Hi" "I'm summoning people to fight me! And I thought you'd be a great one!" "Alright.." Vul gets in a cheesy fighting pose. Moros just rubs his head. Vul creates an energy orb in his right hand and throws it at Moros, it splits into many smaller bolts of energy that home onto Moros' location! Fight Three! Vul vs Joshua! Joshua awakes in a void of stars with a white runic platforms that goes on for miles! A few meters away Vul looks down at Joshua, but with a goofy grin on his face and in a strange pose, looks like he wants to fight! Joshua: *Yawns* .....What the? How did I get here? *He looks around his surroundings* "Hello!" Vul said excitedly. Joshua: *He spots Vul* Uh... Hello? ...Did you bring me here? "Why yes, yes I did~" Joshua: ...Huh... Any specific reason why you brought me to this.... *He looks around again* ...What in the hell is this place? "I brought you here to fight me! Welcome to my realm!" Joshua: You only brought me here to your realm forcefully only to fight? Dude, you could've asked first. *He crosses his arms* "Aw i'm sorry! :c" ...without wasting time he asks "Do you want to fight me?~ :3" Joshua: Well, I'm here already, so I might as well. *He slides down his BFT-HUD from his forehead to his eyes* "Yay!" he cheered, before he got back into a fighting pose, waiting for Joshua to make the first move... Joshua: *He attempted to view the surrounding environment so he may try to find environmental advantages. However, the Satellite that allows the HUD to work is not within the realm, so his HUD is pointless* .....Great. "Hm?" Joshua: Nothing... I'll let you make the first move. *He equipped a Sword Handle. But wheres the Blade?* He puts his two palms together and charges a ball of unknown energy Joshua: *He focused upon the energy balls for a bit, and then went into a Defensive Stance. He thinks the following:* He's a user of Energy. What kind, I don't know.. Best see what it does when it makes contact. Vul thrusts the energy ball forward, and it bursts into mutliple bolts of energy that homed onto Joshua's location! Fight Four! Vul vs Shad! Shad awakes in a void of stars with a white runic platforms that goes on for miles! A few meters away Vul looks down at Shad, but with a goofy grin on his face and in a strange pose, looks like he wants to fight! Shad looks around, "Wha...." he then looks at Vul. "Welp, I'm gonna die. "Aww no you're not, I just want to fight!" Vul said nonchalantly. "All violence is the same....Vul" "But murder isn't murder if I don't murder you!... r-right?" Vul tries to become serious "But enough talk! Have at you!" Vul puts his palm out as a fighting pose! Shad laughs a little and then says "If you insist" he then punches Vul straight in the nose. Vul staggers back and holds his nose "Foul! I call foul!" He put out his palm and fired a sphere of energy at Shad. Shad has a nose bleed "Why is ketchup coming out of my nose?!" Vul also had a nose bleed because of the punch "I should say the same! I didn't even bring ketchup!" Shad tries to lick the blood but spits it out "it taste horrible!" and summons a wipe. Vul waits for Shad to finish cleaning his nose before trying to sweep kick him shad has never been so ashamed of himself.but then he remembered,and said out loud "in the words of my father,"he took a deep breath "darkness can be found,even in the lightest of times."and shad opened his eyes,with flames for pupils. "ooo?" Vul backed up. shad pulled his move and used an uppercut. Fight Five! Vul vs Josh! Meanwhile, in the garden of Zephyeur Castle... He sees a crack... a tiny crack just floating in the air, as if invisible glass was there. ".... is that..?" Josh wonders. He observes the crack. It slowly begins to crack more... like a window! "A tear in space...?" he inferred. "But this does not look like a Nexus Rift. It is... different. In any case, let us find if I can phase through this tear." He reached forth with his left hand. It cracked much more, expanding near the size of Josh himself, little bit being falling into this crack in space, in the holes he could see an endless landscape of star dust, but even though it seems to be space, it's not sucking up anything like normal space would... "I did phase," he concluded. Out of curiosity, he attempted to enter through the crack. "I wonder if fate has to do with me by this." As he entered he simply stepped on nothing, this probably did a number on his depth perception but then a white runic platform appeared a few seconds after he stepped in, expanding to hold a coliseum! "Hm?" he noticed. As for him, being a king who has attended a great number of mystic frays, he was not so surprised. However, he felt that the energy around him is not the same as the flow of his kind's. The energy in the "air" was unnatural, eldritch even. He felt it was nearly similar to the energy of Abisnyctus, Antiquian elemental guardian of darkness, but there is something he noticed that was entirely different. Suddenly a familiar figure descended from the cosmos... despite the unnatural scenery, it was a hedgehog! Though, he had black skin, and it's fur was seemly a moving image of the same kind of nebulous space as this dimension. Josh blinked his eyes. A glowing cyan hypotrochoidal pattern appeared on both. In his view, the figure was traced into a completely visible object, outlined with a cyan aura. "Who art thou?" His eyes open revealing yellow eyes, and he smiles like a goof. "My name's Vul!" he said, as he stretched his limbs outward excitedly. "Vul?" he wondered. "Art thou related to Psireffa in any way? The energy I sense in thee... It is ominous. It is very similar." "Nope! Who's Psireffa?" Despite all the strange imagery, this Vul character was out of place! "Dost thou makest a fool out of me?" he sternly said. "Listen. I want my time to be spent wisely. Now, I ask thee: are you the one who created the crack? You seem to be some sort of an entity encompassing a power beyond measure. I can see such from your mere appearance. Is that true?" "Yep! And I summoned you here to fight me!" "I see. It is a pleasure..." he paused as his eyes flashed and he drew an enchanted greatsword named Geh'amm Scwaerand from a veil of wind. "To test your prowess!" "Yaaaay!" Vul gets in a silly fighting pose, waiting for him to make the first move. "Now that I know he can warp space, I must be careful. He might be able to divert the flow of time in his favor." He held the greatsword in both hands and brandished it. All of a sudden, afterimages appeared from his side and the greatsword magically split in two separate swords. He brandished them, releasing a stronger gale of wind. Vul covers his face from the gust of wind. "Hehehe!" An exact copy of the sword is created by Vul and he grabs it and swings it around like it was a stick. His eyes flash red as he raises the sword into the air and swinging it down with great force, sending a blade of wind at Josh! Josh closed his eyes. The blade of wind dissipated at his presence. The broken-down wind energy was absorbed by his sword. He opened his eyes in the blink of a second, causing him to travel at supersonic speeds and reappear behind Vul. He swung his right sword diagonally towards the left side across Vul while his left sword was idle, ready to parry back any counter. Instead of countering, he merely teleported away. "Hehehe!" And instead of splitting the blade like Josh did, he created a second copy! Josh quickly perceived his teleportation. He turned to see him back. He spun mid-air and floated back, facing Vul. "Now, look what we have here. He can copy even Antiquian magic. He really is a reality-warper. I should get more cautious but deal a good amount of damage as much and fast as possible." Because Josh is handling two swords split from his Geh'amm Scwaerand, his attack speed and prowess is further increased. Thus, his skill is better when his sword is split into two perfect halves. "Hmm..." Vul went back and forth towards Josh in supersonic speeds, letting himself be visible from each side. He swung his right hand towards him, copying his current speed despite wielding the full version of the sword. He merely darted past the sides by charging out front at explosive speed. His Tachyon Eyes can read his own speed well. His eyes flashed cyan and he swung across the back of the side images with his respective swords. Vul blocked with his left hand sword and twisted his body to send the right hand sword at Josh's abdomen, but if this didn't work, he would speed backwards to avoid any other attack. Josh's eyes flashed cyan. "Whoa!" Out of reflex, he swiftly sidestepped to the right. He quickly thrust his free wind-enhanced left sword towards Vul's chest, which was left vulnerable, if Vul was not able to perceive it at a high rate. But if this didn't work he would speed backwards to avoid any other attack. Vul then sent his right arm flying towards Josh like the werehog/or a namekian, attempting to stab Josh. Since Josh's swords were not occupied by Vul's copy swords anymore, he was able to be lethal in skill. His eyes glowed cyan. At the split of a second, he moved to the right at higher speeds and started to charge forward in the same speed while swinging his two swords towards Vul's extended arm multiple times. Vul's arm split into another arm, which tried to punch him in the face at great speed, while the other hand let go of the sword, and it gravitated in the air before aiming at Josh and speeding towards him Josh was still swinging his swords with good accuracy, if not the best, and is very focused towards Vul's arms, so he turned to the split arm and launching himself up in the air, swinging his right sword across the arm (an uppercut). If it connects, he will lock the arm into his deadly attack, in which he will swing both swords across the arm multiple times whilst adding serious force. If it does not, he will spin upwards and finally rotate at supersonic speeds with his swords pointed outward. "Damn!" It does connect, and his two arms are sliced into bits, however, he splits his other arm and moves the new arm in place of his old one then separates the sword like Josh did. Though there still is that other sword homing in on Josh! When he charged forward after his attack was successful, his swords were extended outwards. He forced his right arm towards the left side and rotated at supersonic speeds while his swords were pointed outward (sword dervish). Any close-ranged physical attack that gets caught in the range of the rotation will probably get deflected due to the great momentum it has. (Take the formula: momentum=mass*velocity^2) The sword was deflected but returned to Vul. He let go of the two swords and two-handed the returned sword. The other two floated around him. Josh stopped rotating. He assumed his Ancient King's traditional stance in a dual-wield form. His eyes were still glowing cyan. He is experiencing slight stress due to the length of the battle of speed and force. The two swords start spinning around him at a rapid pace, much like what Josh just did, however it started generating wind, turning into a tornado! Vul sent it towards Josh, along with various slashes of winds on either sides. Josh, taking advantage of the situation, flung his two swords at high speeds towards Vul. While the two swords were lunging towards Vul, he charged towards the tornado and started to break down the complex wind energy released and absorb the resulting energy into his own reserves. His mastery over Ancient Aerokinesis allows him to manipulate wind energy at will and absorb wind-elemental attacks. T'was Vul's plan for Josh to absorb the energy, as he copied the slow power boost! He however did not expect those two swords to come flying at him and he, stupidly, tries to block them with his hand and an extra boost of wind. They pierce his palm and it almost reaches his face. "Whew..." It went into Josh's plan wherein Vul would try to defend instead of teleport. After he emerged from the absorbed tornado, he glided towards Vul at extreme speeds and thrust his tachyon-powered feet towards him. (Take momentum again.) Vul was struck and knocked back and landed unto the runic platform. The two swords slowly slide out of his palms and he tries to grab their hilts as they spin. "Not on my sight!" he said as he already perceived the swords that has stabbed Vul's palms. As he saw them slide out, he glided toward the swords as they moved up towards him (due to Josh's power to control the real swords by will). He lunged at the pinned Vul and swung his wind-enhanced two swords at him multiple times while he is still moving in the same speed. If the attack connects, Vul will not be able to defend himself from the lethal attack, unless otherwise. It connects and Vul is sliced. Finally, Josh swung his right sword upwards with 75% of his maximum force. Vul is cut in half, but he doesn't bleed! He even speaks! "Hot damn! You win!" Final Fantasy fanfare plays in the background. Josh spun backwards. He was panting slightly. "Y-you are a formidable foe but I managed to go well. You have my gratitude... Vul." "No problem!" He raises a thumbs up in the air. Josh sheathed his two swords back into thin air. He was transported back into his castle through a flash of light. Fight Six! Vul vs Trinitro Stropher Trinitro awakes in a void of stars with a white runic platfrom that goes on for miles! A few meters away Vul looks down at Trinitro, but with a goofy grin on his face and in a strange pose, looks like he wants to fight! Trinitro is reading a large map, not aware of his surroundings. He mumbles to himself and not paying attention to Vul. "Oi! You there!" Trinitro sees him and respond "Uhh, are you talking to me?" When he looked up he would see the previously mentioned. Fight Seven! Vul vs Puncher! Puncher awakes in a void of stars with a white runic platform that goes on for miles! Above him was Vul, a dark figure with glowing yellow eyes, he speaks in a deep tone "Infinite huh?" Puncher: Your name is Vul huh? So you were the one who brought me to this place you call "your battlefield"?